The Story of J...part 3
by vangiekitty
Summary: Logan and Jean alone in the mansion. Continued from a fic I haven't added to for a while.


Disclaimer: the X-Men do not belong to me, and I make no money from these stories.

The Story of J. Part 3 by vangiekitty

Short summary of what this fic is about:Logan and Jean are alone in the mansion.Jean is estranged from Scott who appears to no

longer love her.Jean begins to feel that there is an attraction between herself and Logan.

Jean begins to explore her sexuality with Logan's help.This fic is Jean's account in her

journal of the events leading up to and following her time of exploration with Logan. 

Continued from part 2:

I couldn't stand Logan's intense scrutiny of my body for long.Dropping my towel at his feet, I took a running dive into the inviting pool. But the water, which had look so lovely and warm, was as cold as ice.The shock made my breath catch in my throat and I swear my heart stopped for an instant.Then it slammed against my ribs -- once, twice, again.And I began stroking for the surface.All thoughts of Logan and the sexual chemistry between us were banished --I was concentrating on just getting out of the ice-cold water.

Reaching the shallow end of the pool, I grabbed for the metal banister to pull myself out.Unfortunately, at just the spot I grabbed there was a jagged piece of metal protruding from the banister.It had been so long since I had used the pool, I had forgotten how Jubilee had sliced herself up on it last August.Something was supposed to have been done about it, but no one ever get around to it, I guess.Anyway, it slipped my mind and in my haste, I grabbedit and it sliced a neat,painful furrow along the tender flesh of my left middle finger.

I grabbed the hurt hand and gasped in pain.I dared to look down at the cut, but shouldn't have.The wound was bleeding freely and the sight of my own blood has always made me feel a bit queasy.Anybody else's blood I can stand.But my own, well...

The blood was pouring across my palm and dripping down to make a nebulous crimson cloud in the water.I started to feel dizzy- the world was spinning.I think I began to topple over when strong, muscular arms caught me and held me steady.

"Woah, Darlin'."I heard Logan say firmly."Easy does it, just don't look, it's gonna be OK."

I realized that I had been standing knee deep in the icy water and staring stupidly at my bleeding hand when I started to faint. Logan, seeing the situation, splashed into the pool with me and caught me before I could fall.I felt like a stupid fool, but a dizzy stupid fool. The world was still spinning and I didn't feel up to walking anywhere.I closed my eyes tightly to make the earth and sky stop moving and heard Logan say, as if to himself,

"Can't stand here in the flamin' pool all day."With no effort at all, he lifted me saying, "Keep pressure on it Darlin'.We'll fix you up soon."And he carried me up the steps and out of the pool.He sat me down in the pool chair he had so recently occupied himself and pried my clenched fingers apart.

"Let me look, Darlin."He said softly "I won't hurt you, but I need ta see how bad it is."His touch was soothing and I relaxed my grip slowly, still keeping my eyes tightly shut.God, it was so stupid. After all the gore and carnage I've been through with the X-Men you'd think I wouldn't mind a little cut.But I couldn't seem to help it -- I just don't like the sight of my own blood.I felt Logan's large, capable hands cradle my small, hurt one.He gave a low whistle when he saw the damage I had done to myself.

"Looks like ya sliced yourself open real neat here, Red."He commented, gently examining the wound."It's not too deep, but it's long enough.And it won't stop bleedin'.Here," he added, "I want ta try something."

Suddenly, my eyes flew open in shock for Logan had taken my hurt finger completely into his mouth.A sticky trail of blood ran down my wrist and forearm to my elbow but he didn't seem to mind.I felt a gentle suction on the hurt finger and the warm, wet presence of his tongue against it.I didn't know what to say, but as my eyes met Logan's, a shiver ran through my body.

His gaze was, as always, direct. And suddenly the sight of him with my bloody finger in his mouth which should have seemed disgusting, I guess, seemed intensely erotic instead.Touching him as intimately as I was, I was able to catch a wisp of thought from him, the gist of which was how delicious I smelled and tasted, and he'd love to taste me everywhere... Gasping a little, I pulled away from him, my finger sliding out of his mouth.

"Logan, what...?"I didn't know how to phrase the question.

"My healing factor," Logan explained easily, to my unasked question "Hank's been running some tests on me and determined that it releases certain enzymes into my saliva and... other bodily fluids."He grinned."You were bleeding so bad, I thought it might help.And look," he added "it did."

I was almost afraid to look, but glancing carefully down, I saw that Logan was right.The finger, for whatever reason, had nearly stop bleeding.It didn't hurt nearly as much either.I was surprised.

"Thanks Logan, it really is much better."

"Still need to get a bandage on it."He remarked critically."C'mon, Red, let's get you inside.Can you walk, or should I carry you?"

"I can walk."I said a bit stiffly.But when I stood, I realized that I couldn't, just yet.The world still spun and I would have fallen if Logan hadn't caught me.Maybe I had lost more blood that I thought.Without comment, Logan lifted me again and started for the house.

"But I'm getting you all wet!"I protested weakly.

"Not to worry Darlin', I won't melt."Logan answered shortly, with his typical dry humor.

I didn't protest any longer.Laying my head on his broad shoulder, I simply relaxed into his arms and allowed myself to be carried.I remember thinking how nice it was that he was so strong and capable.And feeling that he was someone I could depend on.

Authors note: this series is not cannon and doesn't pretend to be.So please don't write me any notes about how Jean would never cheat on Scott.Because in this series she's going to -- so get used to it. :) vangiekitty


End file.
